


Pulling a sword out of a legendary hole

by SandySins



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, arthur pendragon being an idiot, just crack, lots of subtext, lots of sword puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandySins/pseuds/SandySins
Summary: A very adorned retelling of the scene where Arthur manages to pull Excalibur out of the stone.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Excalibur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Pulling a sword out of a legendary hole

Merlin and the rest of the knights watched enraptured, they could not believe how Arthur could be so bold. But there he went, looking at the task at hand with a frown of concentration and a tingle of uncertainty as any first time should be.  
  
He adjusted his leather gloves tight against his strong fingers doubting if it was better doing it with or without protection. After all it was his first time doing such a thing, even worse, it was in front of everyone. What would they say if he could not complete the task at hand. He would not disappoint though, Merlin had so much faith in him, with his little speech and everything.  
  
His sword stood tall and firm glistening with droplets of the morning's dew. He looked at it wondering how it had got into such a state, after all he had never experienced such a situation with his sword, and not to brag, but he had been in many situations in which the correct and precise handling of a sword was necessary, Merlin could attest to that being his loyal companion in all of his adventures. And yet there it was taunting him. Would it be all for naught? Could this task even be completed?  
  
His right hand gripped the handle tightly, but not tight enough the other knights would see his hesitation. He gave a little pull, almost unnoticeable to the untrained eye. His sword was indeed buried deep within the hole, it gripped the blade tightly but without harming it. Looking at it, he wondered if he would be strong enough to pull it out, many men had failed before him according to Merlin. But he would prevail over those lesser than him, after all those were not King Arthur of Camelot.  
  
He wondered if perhaps some spit or some oil would make the blade run smoother, perhaps that way he would not have to force it out and instead it would slide right out of the slit. Although he could not afford to do that, it would be too embarrassing to cover his sword with his spit, and where would he procure oil from? It's not like he was the type of man who would carry a vial around, he never thought he would engage is such an activity before today. Perhaps he could ask Gwaine for some, he looked like he would be prepared for any kind of situation of this calibre, as deft as he was with the sword.  
  
He was overthinking this. How pathetic it would be for him to ask Gwaine of all people for some oil to dislodge his sword, he would be a laughingstock, moreover it would betray his inexperience in such matters, and he would never heard the end of it from his most trusted companions. Even worse if he used such types of lubrications his sword would be dirty afterwards, and he didn't know if Merlin had anything to clean it with.  
  
A droplet of sweat ran down his brow, he was definitely feeling the pressure of the stares. It was time to end this, to prove he was worthy, the man the legends spoke about.  
  
His left hand spasmed, this wasn't the job for one hand the handle wasn't big enough to employ two hands comfortably, it wasn't a long sword after all, but he would need all the strength he could muster. You didn't pull an enchanted sword stuck inside a hole it could not escape from every day. The measure of a man is the strength within his will, he had nothing to be ashamed of, if anything he was courageous, and with such thoughts he decided to give his try.  
  
Breathing deeply with cold sweat in his back he gripped the sword tightly, feeling the handle hard and cold against his gloves. Giving a final sigh he pulled it up. The sword was not cooperating, he was ready to give up letting the sword go, defeated.  
  
Thankfully Merlin chimed in, giving Arthur the confidence he needed, telling him that he had what was needed, that not even such an impossible situation could defeat him.  
  
Confidence regained and with the reassuring words of his dearest friend he gripped the sword with his right hand, like it was supposed to be. The handle felt better now without the additional pressure of the unwanted hand. He had to accept his sword wasn't as big or heavy as others were, but that was alright, no sword was similar and it was better that way there was no shame on having different shaped swords, the key was knowing how to properly use it.  
  
Closing his eyes he lifted his arm, feeling the sword cooperate and move with him as it should. Once he had begun he did not stop until even the tip was out. That was how it was supposed to be, the sword was free. He was pulled out of his thoughts by clapping and cheering.  
  
Being the man he was Arthur could not help but show his sword proudly to the crowd, surely they had never seen a sword as majestic as the one in his hand. A sword fitting a king it was, not too heavy and very balanced, strong enough to pierce a man and precise enough to poke gently if needed. After this performance he knew it would be a difficult task to keep the sword out of his knights hands, such a sword deserved admiration, and after such a show it was guaranteed to cause at least some curiosity, even Merlin who wasn't as knowledgeable about weapons of such calibre would appreciate it now that it was out of the hole.  
  
Perhaps when they returned to Camelot he would even let Gwenevere wield it, he did know how much she enjoyed a good sword, plus he was sure she would approve of it. Perhaps she would be a bit dubious at first as it had been so long in such a strange crevice, but he was sure she would come around. Who could say no to the sword from legends? The only problem apart from that is that her small hands may make it less enjoyable for her, needing two hands instead of one to use it properly. Perhaps in that case he could get Merlin to help, his friend was not good using swords, but he did make for an excellent target, although Gwenevere may protest about using Merlin as a target in the end, as she didn't want him harmed.

But first of all, he had decided a name, every great sword should have a great name to go with it and his would be Excalibur. He knew without a doubt that with Excalibur in his hands he would defeat any hardship destiny put in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This goes for all the Merlin discord users who drove me to this, I hope you are happy.


End file.
